This invention relates to ornamental or decorative illumination devices, and more particularly to psychedelic lighting devices. The devices may be termed visual works of art and are employed to create visual effects producing various sensations or moods in the mind of the observer.
Psychedelic lighting is characterized by intensified sensory perception, sometimes accompanied by significant perception distortion. When psychedelic lighting is integrated with a rotating display, dramatic visual effects may be obtained. Heretofore visual effect producers of various types have been known, as, for example, those including a source of visible light, the light source impinging its rays upon a patterned translucent film which is adapted for motion relative to the light source. As a result, the film transmits a luminous flux which varies with the variations of the pattern. Also, it is known to provide visual effects by employing a source of ultraviolet radiant energy which is outside of the visible spectrum, but which, when impinged on various materials, causes them to fluoresce. Such radiant energy is conventionally known as "black light," which term will be hereinafter employed. The black light source is employed in conjunction with the materials subject to fluorescence by employing the materials as coatings on various objects.